L'aube d'une destinée
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Le retour de Voldemort est annoncé. La grande guerre se prépare. L'incertitude s'installe. Tout devient chaos. Mais est-ce que toute ces perturbations viendront à bout de leur fragile amour? Suite de "Le Journal"


Bonjour! Eh oui, j'ai pris du temps avant de faire une autre fic mais j'y suis. J'ai trouvé un moment d'écriture assez propice, que je vais pouvoir conserver pendant environ deux semaines alors je ne devrais pas être trop lente dans les update. Alors comme à l'habitude, l'univers, les lieux, les personnages d'Harry Potter… rien ne m'appartient à moins de ne jamais l'avoir vu dans un livre (et encore). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Autre chose. Il serait fortement conseillé d'avoir lu auparavant « L'Ombre d'une vie » ainsi que « Le Journal » avant de débuter cette histoire, car vous risquez de ne pas tout comprendre autrement (je fais certaines références aux deux one shot); c'est la mise en situation en quelque sorte…

Alors il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'aube d'une destinée**

Chapitre un

L'aube commençait à pointer son nez. De faibles rayons de soleil passaient à travers les carreaux afin de répercuter tout objet sur son passage. Légèrement endormie, au seuil du pays des rêves, mais pas tout à fait réveillée, Hermione sentit les rayons réconfortants lui chatouiller le visage. Entendant de légers bruits, les yeux fermés, elle tentait de découvrir la source de perturbation. Elle n'osait pourtant pas ouvrir ses yeux pour jeter un œil. Elle y fut pourtant contrainte lorsque elle-ne-sait-quoi lui tira violemment le bras vers le bas.

Sous l'état de choc, elle se redressa vivement et ouvrit largement ses yeux. La vue n'avait rien de réconfortant. D'énormes balles de golf vertes apparurent dans sa mire. Prise de dépourvu, Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur, ayant pour cause de réveiller en sursaut Harry ainsi que d'affoler la pauvre créature.

« Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle! Dobby vient vous prévenir d'un grand danger. Vous devez immédiatement retourner dans votre dortoir. Personne ne doit vous voir ici. Le directeur veut vous voir cet après-midi. Oh, vite, personne ne doit vous voir ici! » L'elfe de maison gesticulait vivement, mettant ses vingtaines de chapeaux en un spectaculaire équilibre. Il regardait Hermione avec d'énormes yeux, une expression de pure terreur sur son visage. Sans plus questionner, Hermione se délogea des bras d'Harry, où elle s'était endormie la dernière nuit. Elle monta dans son dortoir et se glissa dans son lit baldaquin avant que quiconque n'ait constaté son absence. Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait d'en tirer plus de l'elfe. Malgré tout, celui-ci resta muet aux questions en murmurant frénétiquement « Harry Potter est en grand danger » et il finit par s'enfuir, au grand désespoir d'Harry.

Des tas de questions se formèrent dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Comment était-ce possible que Dumbledore sache ce qu'ils venaient à peine de découvrir? Comment savait-il leur emplacement exact? Et surtout quel danger les menaçait-il à ce moment précis? Tous savaient que Voldemort reprenait lentement toute l'ampleur de son pouvoir, mais en quoi seraient-ils en ce moment même concernés par cet ennemi? Il n'avait pas, après tout, débuté son règne de destruction comme il y a environ vingt ans. Chacun de leur côté, ils laissèrent leurs soucis et questionnements les troubler jusqu'à ce que Poudlard reprenne vie; au moment où la Grande Salle se remplit d'étudiants affamés encore au seuil de leur lit douillet.

Les cours aujourd'hui semblaient avoir repris leur routine. Hermione répondait aux questions, et Rogue pouvait enfin la réprimander sur quelque chose (chose qui lui manquait énormément). Pourtant, Harry et Hermione attendaient avec angoisse l'heure du dîner; il était fort probable que le directeur les approche à ce moment afin de les convoquer officiellement à son bureau et ainsi leur fournir toutes les explications dont ils estimèrent indispensables. Pourtant, Harry avait des doutes sur ce dernier point. Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait bien caché la prophétie pendant cinq longues années. Mais face à l'enthousiasme d'Hermione qui lui amenait un sourire au visage, il décida de garder silence. Pour l'instant…

L'heure du dîner arrive enfin. Hermione se dirigea vers la Grande Salle au pas de course, traînant Harry derrière elle. Face à la hâte de celle-ci, Harry dû réprimander l'éclat de rire qui semblait vouloir sortir. Il se contenta de la suivre docilement et de sourire intérieurement. Ils arrivèrent les premiers dans la Grande Salle. D'une curiosité caractéristique, Hermione passait en revue chaque recoin de la pièce, sans toutefois voir quelque signe que ce soit indiquant la présence du directeur. L'esprit enjoué d'Hermione tomba d'un coup sec. Regardant pour s'assurer de leur solitude, Harry lui embrassa rapidement la joue et se pencha quelque peu sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis persuadé qu'il viendra s'il a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. » Hermione, sentant l'agitation des autres étudiants à proximité, s'éloigna du garçon avant de le regarder désespérément.

« J'espère que tu as raison… » Il lui répondit par un léger sourire, avant d'aller à sa place respective afin d'éviter tout soupçon chez les autres étudiants. Au fond de lui-même, il aimerait croire ce qu'il a dit à Hermione, mais les événements de l'année passée étaient encore trop frais dans sa mémoire.

Pendant toute l'heure du repas, une multitude d'émotions la troublait. Au moindre mouvement prenant place derrière elle, elle sentait son cœur rater sa pulsation habituelle. Elle jetait des coups d'œil inquiets en direction d'Harry, mais celui-ci devait jouer le jeu et rester morne dans son coin. Évidemment, Dumbledore gardait son attention particulièrement sur ces deux jeunes gens. Il était fort probable que ceux-ci n'aient aucune idée sur ce qui rôdait près d'eux. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de les avertir, et vite. Mais il attendrait encore un peu.

À la fin du repas, Hermione paraissait si hors d'elle que Dumbledore décida d'agir maintenant. Il s'approcha majestueusement d'Harry, de peur que la pauvre étudiante ne résiste pas au choc. Une expression de méfiance apparut sur le visage de l'étudiant lorsqu'il vit le directeur avancer dans sa direction. Celui-ci sentit la tension, mais l'ignora afin de rendre la chose anodine.

« Professeur » Harry salua modestement à l'aide de sa tête.

« Harry » Le directeur lui rendit la politesse, avant de s'abaisser à son niveau et lui communiquer rapidement, mais clairement les indications.

« Ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande, à neuf heure précise. Est-ce que c'est bien compris? » Dumbledore regardait Harry à travers ses lunettes en demie lunes avant de poser son regard sur Hermione, qui feignait ranger son sac un peu plus loin en jetant un coup d'œil sur la paire. Harry esquiva un geste d'inconfort, avant de répondre à voix basse.

« Oui, très bien Professeur. » Il n'osait pas lever les yeux et affronter le regard du vieil homme. Quoi qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi l'année précédente afin de se faire accorder un regard, maintenant il le redoutait plus que tout.

« Très bien » Sur ce, le directeur reprit sa pleine stature, imposante et terrifiante, et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie de la pièce sans même un regard vers l'arrière.

Hâtivement, puisque la salle était désormais dépouillée de ses sujets, Hermione alla à la rencontre d'Harry. Vu l'état troublé de son compagnon, elle le pressa délicatement d'expliquer, lui prenant les mains en signe de réconfort. Celui-ci marmonnait toujours dans son souffle. Soudainement, il leva son regard du plancher de marbre et regarda dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

« À neuf heure, à la Salle sur Demande… »

* * *

Voilà, l'histoire est entamée. Le début peut paraître un peu… bizarre… mais je vais tenter d'y remédier dans les chapitres qui suivront. Alors le prochain chapitre devrait venir dans moins d'une semaine. Tout sera expliquer, ou encore mit en intrigue à ce moment là (trop long pour l'insérer ici, et j'ai pris goût aux cliffhanger… (non je blague) 

En tout cas, à bientôt! (dans le meilleur des cas … )

Pigwidgeon


End file.
